Octopuses (Hot Air)
Octopuses are enemies from the Hot Air series, Nitrome Must Die, and in the Balloon sections of Mega Mash. Octopuses appear as smaller versions of the Octoboss in Hot Air 2. Appearance Hot Air series They are small and coloured in dark purple with a circular head and small stubby tentacles. On their head are eyebrows that make them look angry, with green lips on their mouth and green pads on their sides. Mega Mash (Balloon) Octopuses have a purple head and three tentacles. They have green lips, green pads on their sides, and they also have two black eyes. They always have eyebrows that make them look angry, and look pixellated. Their tentacles seem to be spread out from each other. Hot Air Jr They almost have the same design as in Nitrome Must Die, but with more lighter colors and blush marks on their cheeks. Game information Hot Air and Hot Air 2 In Hot Air, octopuses stay in one place, sometimes slowly moving. They can be blown around with the fan and blown out of the player's way. When blown in Hot Air 2, they turn green. In Hot Air 1, octopuses have a much more crazy behaviour along with moving more frequently and at a higher speed, though they still can be blown out of the way. They can be found free floating and randomly scattered in groups, all over the levels in which they appear in. Octopuses do not have a direct attack against the player. Octopuses have a tendency to move around in groups, and sometimes they may also group around the player, though in this instance the player can scatter them by starting the cyan fan in a nearby area, allowing more movement for the player. Mega Mash (Balloon) Octopuses appear in the Balloon segments of Mega Mash. They are in the flying enemies group. Octopuses are often encountered stationary, not moving at all, or moving very little. Octopuses have no attack, other than dealing damage to the player when a collision occurs. They cannot be killed while in the Balloon zone (as the Balloon possesses no weapon), rather, the player has to shoot bullets from another zone into the Balloon zone the octopus is in. They explode after being hit three times from bullets. Nitrome Must Die Octopuses appear in Nitrome Must Die, appearing very often in the game being and often encountered/spawned in large numbers. Octopuses behave almost exactly as they acted in the Hot Air series, the only difference being they move faster. Octopuses do not bounce off each other, but pass through each other, though they will bounce off walls and platforms. Octopuses have low health and are easily killed. Hot Air Jr. Octopuses in Hot Air Jr are much bigger than in Hot Air 1 and 2, though they do retain some of their behaviours from said games. In Hot Air Jr, octopuses are more bouncy as well as move around more, this time being more independent and not relying most of the time on the player's fan for movement. They appear in room 4 of the Hot Air Jr. demo and level 10 in the game. Other appearances *Classic - An octopus appears in the ocean. *Nitrome 2.0 skin - An octopus appears grabbing a pirate. Another octopus appears being poisoned by toxic waste. A third appears being shot by the Canary. *Icebreaker skin - An octopus appears chasing fish in the ocean. *Shop - The octopus appears in the music section. Octopus.PNG|An octopus in the Classic skin octopuses nitrome 2.0.PNG|A octopus being poisoned and one grabbing a pirate in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Icebreaker_skin_-_Octopus.PNG|The octopus in the Icebreaker skin NitromeBand.png|An octopus in the music section of the Nitrome.com Shop Gallery Sprites2.gif|Animated octopus in the bottom middle Trivia * In the first Hot Air, octopuses can be blown through walls. * Octopuses are one of the only Nitrome enemies to appear in three games of different series. }} Category:Enemies Category:Hot Air series Category:Mega Mash Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies